owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Owari no Seraph Wiki:Manual of Style/Referencing Guide
This is the official Owari no Seraph Wiki referencing guide for all articles on the site. Referencing Guide What is referencing? Referencing is the task of adding the proper and accurate references on articles. That way, it will be ensured that all of the articles contain the right references, which is essential. By providing official information, articles would be free from speculation and it would be easy for the reader to look up the specific information they need, for example: * Shinoa introduces herself and tells him to cooperate or she will extend his punishment. She also mentions his punishment will end once he makes friends. This point in Shinoa's Story section states what happens and people are able to hover over the numbered reference to check where (in this case) in the manga this occurred. In addition, the information of the wiki is then official rather then fan made or made up by someone. When to use referencing Referencing should be used throughout articles. It is what keeps an encyclopaedia factually correct with official information supporting it. Providing references to the manga, anime and other official sources so people are able to check, for example where a characters height is officially stated is also useful for others. An aspect of a characters appearance or personality should be seen first hand with a reference to point to the moment. People should be able to read the story sections then hover over a reference to go and check where in the manga they can see this for themselves and so on. A Few Guidelines Owari no Seraph has 24 anime episodes, plus an OVA (25 animated episode in total) as of now. Anime episodes are useful for character pages. With the manga ongoing most of the references will be coming from the manga. One should be aware that: *The art and the scanlation pages are not included in the page count. For example, the manga has 40 pages, with 2 of them coming from the scanlation team who is seeking people to help out and 1 is a fan art, exclude them in the page count. The starting page would be the chapter's cover page. *Every section of the articles must be referenced. The Personality, History, Story, Magic and Abilities, Equipment, Trivia and Quotes. If a character wears a different clothing from the usual, portraying the color schemes, gained scars or unusual body features, then it is helpful to be referenced. *If a reference exceeds 9 points, a scroll box should be implemented so that it won't take as much space. To add the scroll box, just simply add on the references section: :: *Both the chapter and also the page(s) number on where an incident happened, or where something can be found is ideal. *Of course it doesn't simply end on referencing alone. One must be aware that there are times that you have to re-word some parts of the article to ensure a correct reference. How to Create a Reference Referencing for manga articles In source mode (the three horizontal bars next to "Cancel" after "Edit" has been clicked) the references would look like this: *Owari no Seraph Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 *Owari no Seraph Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 23-27 With Shinoa's example again: Shinoa introduces herself and tells him to cooperate or she will extend his punishment. She also mentions his punishment will end once he makes friends.Owari no Seraph, Chapter 2, Page 14: Humanity After the Fall In source mode will appear as below: "Shinoa introduces herself and tells him to cooperate or she will extend his punishment. She also mentions his punishment will end once he makes friends.Owari no Seraph, Chapter 2, Page 14: Humanity After the Fall Note that Episode 2 "Humanity After the Fall" has also been linked so people can view that for further information. Of course people know to check Chapter 2, Page 14 to see that point in the story in the manga. Duplicate References One must be aware that there are instances that there would be a need to duplicate the references. If such case happens, the reference must go this way: *Owari no Seraph Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 *Owari no Seraph Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 23-27 Please be reminded that if you use the duplicate reference, make sure that what you're referencing is on the same page and chapter. Once you used the duplicate, the other references can simply go this way: * * Uploading and filling FUR What is FUR? is used with fair use tags to tag copyrighted images so they may be used in the project. Few Guidelines *One must be aware that images for manga and anime are best with .png format. It is much more preferred to convert .jpg images to .png images before uploading and adding them. **However, there are instances that .jpgs are excused when it's a manga image, and if it retains it's quality. *Images must be of high quality. *Make sure to give the image a proper name. It might be deleted if otherwise. *For better understanding, please read the wiki's Image Policy. Explaining FUR Upon clicking or you will see the upload option, then a wide, white box that displays details that you need to fill out, and a drop down box. The following details should be included: *'Description': Self explanatory, but I'll explain it nevertheless. It's providing a description about the image you would like to upload. It can be anything, as long as it's plausible. Examples are: **Glen, having a sword fight with Mika. **Shiho, taking care of his sister. **The Underground Temple in Shibuya. **Mika, slaying the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *'Source': Where you acquired the image. The wiki does not accept fan arts and scanslated images, so sites such as DeviantArt and Pixiv are not allowed on official articles (personal blogs and user pages are fine). An example for manga images: **Owari no Seraph Manga by Yamato Yamamoto. *'Portion': Much like the source, but this time, you have to pinpoint exactly where you got the image. Examples are: **Owari no Seraph Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45. **Owari no Seraph Manga: Chapter 7, Page 20. *'Purpose of the image': Need I say more? You have to specify the use of the image. Please be aware that any uploaded images that does not have a use would be deleted. It's usually: **Illustration of the wiki's articles. But there are instances that images have various purposes, such as uploading another wiki's wordmark, which I will explain later. *'Resolution': Another thing self explanatory. Please indicate if the image is High, Medium or Low. If you like, you can specify the height and width. Examples are: **High. **High, with dimensions of 500 x 500. **Medium, with dimensions of 600 x 450. *'Replaceable?': By far, the only thing you should put in this one is: **Only with an image of the same licensing status. Why? Because if there's someone who has a better quality of the said picture, they are free to replace the previous one. *'Other information': This part is usually optional and can be left blank, but if you feel like filling it out, you can add details such as: **Uploaded by Staw-Hat Luffy, FUR filled out by Choko. **This image is made by Calu. The licenses are pretty much self explanatory, so there's no need to elaborate it further. Once you are sure that you filled out the FUR properly and selected the appropriate license, press upload, and you're good to go. Affiliating Since I pretty much explained everything above, I will make this short for the sake of the admins or other people who wishes to affiliate with Owari no Seraph Wiki: *Description: **This is the Fairy Tail Wiki wordmark. **This is the One Piece Wiki wordmark. **This is the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha wordmark. *Source: Just indicate the wiki you got the wordmark from. *Portion: Keep it the same as the source. *Purpose: Just indicate "Illustration of the wiki's affiliates". *Resolution: Same process as uploading a regular image. *Replaceable?: Same process as uploading a regular image. *Other information: Same process as uploading a regular image. To create an inter wiki link so that clicking the word mark will lead to an affiliated site add: |link=w:c:url name after the image, for example: The example is the image of the Seraph of the End Fanon wordmark with the inter wiki link attached. Further Referencing Information Help: Cite on Fandom (external link) References